


When There Was Me & You

by Cece20



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Pain, more pain, real angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cece20/pseuds/Cece20
Summary: You remember those painful letters I wrote a couple month ago? Yes, the sad ones Lucifer in my mind left for everyone. Well, this is a Chloe Centric follow up of everyone reading those letters. Please don't hate me, but I had to write it down...enjoy!- CeceFollow up of this painful fella:Be The Thing You Loved Most About People Who Are Gone





	When There Was Me & You

Song – [Can I Exist](https://youtu.be/QIH42EbN6g4) \- MISSIO

Chloe stood alone on the balcony for a long time after Lucifer left. It She didn't know how much time had passed and frankly she didn't care. She was in so much pain and could not see past it. Everything about being in the penthouse without him felt wrong but Chloe didn't have the strength to leave. She walked towards his bedroom and found a stack of letters on his bedside table. There was one for everyone, even baby Charlie. She found hers and opened the envelope.

Chloe started to read the letter and fell apart as soon as her eyes fell upon his opening words: 'My dearest detective'. This was the realization that Lucifer was, indeed, not planning on returning, ever. As she continued reading, Chloe felt a range of emotions, the first one being sadness and regret. She thought of all of the time she lost while she was afraid of him for being the actual Devil and the fact she would never be able to get this time back. He was right, she couldn't help but feel guilty because if it wasn't for her aligning with father Kinley all those months ago maybe all the horrible things that happened after wouldn't have taken place. The detective could not help but wonder what would be of her relationship with Lucifer if she hadn't had been so afraid. But she also knew she had to listen when he said nothing could have prevented him from going back, not even her.

She laughed when she read the part about going to a rave party with Ella. Chloe loved the ability Lucifer had of always finding time for a joke even in the darkest times. That was one of the things she would miss the most about him. She couldn't even consider going back to work and not seeing him every day, and she remembered pretending not to notice when he used to do stupid things while she was doing paperwork. Chloe sat on his bed, her head between her hands and let all the tears she had held back fall. She could not hold it in anymore and felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. He could not be gone just after she opened up to him. He could not vanish on her again. But he did. Lucifer did what she always wanted him to do and took responsibility for his actions, Chloe just never thought it would cost her to lose the man she just admitted she loved. She smiled thinking about the first time they met and all they had accomplished since then.  
Chloe got up, took a shirt from his closet and put it in her purse, and decided to give the letters to everyone that night, because if she waited she knew it would be too hard to do.

Half an hour later, the Detective reached her home and went to Trixie's room. The babysitter had just left and Chloe just wanted to see her little girl sleeping peacefully for a while. She had stopped crying but she knew she looked like shit, there was no other way to put it. After standing just at her daughter's door, lost in the peace of the moment, she started to turn when she heard Trixie call for her. Her baby girl asked what she was doing and why she wasn't with Lucifer like she told her she was, and Chloe tried really hard not to cry, but a single tear rolled on her cheek. She sat down next to Trixie and said that Lucifer had to make a really hard choice and had to leave for a while, but that he left something for her. And then she gave her the letter.

Trixie always had believed Lucifer when he said he was the Devil and she knew that something really bad must have had happened for him to leave so quickly. She was devastated to read he would not be around anymore but tried to be strong for her mother. She had to be, and she wanted to keep that promise to Lucifer. Trixie was proud that behind his looks of disgust for children she had grown on him. She would miss him terribly but she was positive he would be back someday. She knew he would find a way somehow. And that's what she told her mother. Chloe continued crying in front of that 'pesky optimism' as Lucifer would call it, but hoped in her heart that her daughter was right. They hugged each other in silence, just needing to be there for one another, and Chloe stayed with Trixie until she fell back asleep.

In was the middle of the night, but Chloe didn't care and she texted Dan to come over as soon as possible. He was there not long after.  
When Chloe opened the door, he knew something was definitely wrong. He wanted to know what Lucifer had done wrong now and Chloe stopped him saying he had no choice but go tend to a family matter. Only thing is he would probably never come back to Los Angeles. Dan was confused but decided to ask for details later when Chloe could not stop crying. She mumbled something about a letter and gave Dan his. This was all too confusing for him, and Dan was once again getting angry at the self-called Devil. Chloe was not angry though, she was flat out devastated he was gone. Dan opened the enveloped with his name on it and started reading. He put his anger aside when he noticed that not only did Lucifer apologize in the letter but he addressed him with a respect that he rarely had showed him. He was really bidding goodbye for good. Dan felt guilty since the incident with Trixie and that guilt only grew because he realized that Lucifer considered him a friend, always, even if he had a really weird way of showing it. Dan knew questions would have to wait and asked Chloe what she needed. She answered she needed to give everyone those letters even though everyone might not understand why he left so suddenly. Dan stayed to watch over Trixie and Chloe went to Ella's.

It was the first time Chloe ever went to Ella's apartment. Everyone's favorite forensic scientist knew something was way wrong when she heard a knock on her door in the middle of the night. Once she opened the door and found Chloe standing looking disheveled on her doorstep she knew it was even more than that. Ella fixed Chloe a cup of coffee and after staring at her in complete silence for about five minutes she asked what happened. Chloe stumbled on her words but managed to say that Lucifer had to leave, out of the blue. When Ella asked when he would be back, Chloe's voice shattered on the words 'He's gone forever'. The petite brunette did what she does best and hugged her friend fiercely, and let me tell you, that hug was much needed and appreciated. Chloe, still shaking in her friend's arms, said that Lucifer left her a letter and gave her envelope. Ella took it and her fingers lingered on Lucifer's beautiful handwriting before opening it. She started crying as soon as she began reading. It was all the little things and details he put in, mentioning she was family to him and that God reference, him sending virtual hugs and counting on her to cheer up Chloe. She felt defeated for a minute because if Lucifer - who was the most stubborn person she knew - had no choice but leave he must have been a really sad Devil guy to walk away from everything he loved in LA. Then she remembered she had to keep an eye on Chloe who was evidently a mess, she wiped her tears away and comforted her friend. Once the detective was calmer, she got up from Ella's couch and said she had one more stop before heading home. Maybe the most difficult one. Definitely the most difficult one. Once Chloe had left, Ella sat down on her couch, read the letter again, and prayed so hard to whoever would hear it that Lucifer would be okay and would come back to them all.

Chloe arrived at Linda's house in no time as traffic was unusually fast that night. The weather had been strange as well, as if someone somewhere knew something bad had happened and was lashing out at the sky. She hesitated once she got to the door, and thought of going home. She couldn't announce Lucifer's departure to Maze, Linda and Amenadiel, she couldn't do that to them. At the second she was about to knock, Amenadiel opened the door. And for the first time that night, she didn't cry seeing the face of a loved one, because she knew she had to be strong as it would be worse for them. They knew the truth. They would know where Lucifer went and they would know he wasn't ever going to return.  
  
Amenadiel let Chloe in without saying a word. Once she was sat on the couch, he looked at her red eyes and said 'He went back.' It wasn't a question, it was just a fact, the hard truth that was now their reality. Chloe nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek. She asked where Maze and Linda were at the same time that they appeared in the leaving room asking what was going on. Chloe stood up, and handed them all the remaining letters, leaving Charlie's on the coffee table. Maze, as Lucifer anticipated, had trouble to accept he went back to Hell and lashed out at the living room furniture. Of course, she was grateful he wanted her to have a life but she was his right hand and that would never change. Her anger slowly turned into sadness and tears starting rolling down her face. She went back to her room and sat there, half smiling at Lucifer's jokes, and crying at the thought she would never see him again, and being immortal without your best friend sucks.

Amenadiel and Linda were sat next to each other in the living room reading their letters. Linda was smiling through her tears. She was indeed very proud of how far Lucifer had come but she was going to miss Lucifer every day. The bond they had created is something she never saw coming but was a blessing in disguise of an intriguing human being. It changed her life sometimes for the worst, but most times for the better. And she would be there for others to help them deal with their grief because that's the thing she was meant to do. Lucifer counted on her and she wasn't about to let him down. She went out to the patio and looked up at the stars, which were shining brighter than on any other night. And Linda smiled, because that meant Lucifer would still be a beacon of light in their life, today and every day.

Chloe looked at Amenadiel, who still hadn't said a word since he started reading. She sat next to him and he looked up, tears in his eyes. He was proud of his younger brother but he never thought he would see the day where he would have to say goodbye for good. More than that, getting Lucifer to go back to Hell was his original plan and now just the thought of him there all alone made him sick. He would find a way to get him out of there, however long it would take. That's a promise he made himself in that moment.  
  
The Detective went to join Linda in the patio to give Amenadiel a minute alone, to let that news sink in. Chloe has been right, telling them was the hardest. This night was a nightmare, but she knew it was not one you wake up from, it's one you learn to live with. Linda greeted her with a smile and a hug, but they both knew not much would make them feel better, except maybe knowing they were going through this together.

And then Chloe started sobbing again, just thinking of Lucifer in Hell, alone and without her. That's what she explained to Linda, the conversation they had before he left, and the fact she wondered how could she ever be okay when he was all alone without anything to hold on to. And then, Linda looked Chloe in her beautiful ocean blue eyes and said the only thing she knew to be true then: 'He's got everything Chloe, because he's got your love to hold onto'. And even if it lasted only two seconds, in those two seconds Chloe felt relieved because she knew it was true, they had each other's love, always, and for all eternity.


End file.
